


Right As Rain

by meeshiefeet



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshiefeet/pseuds/meeshiefeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure. Fresh and clean and pure. Carol inhaled deeply once more, taking in as much air as she could. If she didn't stop soon, she'd hyperventilate, but she could never get enough of that scent, earthy and sweet. So rare in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 2 at the farm.

Pure. Fresh and clean and pure. Carol inhaled deeply once more, taking in as much air as she could. If she didn't stop soon, she'd hyperventilate, but she could never get enough of that scent, earthy and sweet. So rare in this new world.

Wet blades of grass tickled her bare feet as she walked across the yard toward the fields, the spongy ground giving a bit beneath her weight. She paused to squeeze her toes into it, the tactile experience reminding her of her childhood. Those happy memories were a lifetime ago, if they were even real. She wasn't entirely certain anything was real anymore. Except this. It surrounded her and seeped into her and she clung to its realness in much the same way her clothes now clung to her skin.

Cool and soothing against the already warm morning, it was just the right amount of rain… more than a drizzle, not a downpour. She could look up at the sky and track the gray drops streaking down from the clouds above. And when she closed her eyes, they caressed her cheeks, washing away the weariness of facing another day without her daughter.

She stopped her mind and accepted it, extending her arms in front of her so the drops ran over them and worked their way into her cracks. She figured she must look a sight, but she didn't care. It wasn't like anyone else was awake to see her, anyway. This was good, needed. Nothing would ever be right again, but she would take this tiny step toward better, this slightest wisp of normal.

The long, peaceful breaths made her lightheaded, and she hesitantly put her arms down and opened her eyes. Verdant trees and meadows extended as far as she could see, looking every bit like a pastoral masterpiece from another time. In the pale light, she could almost pretend there were no horrors lying beyond that tranquil scene. Almost.

She turned to head back to the farmhouse and spotted him, arms crossed and leaning against a tree off to her left. Daryl didn't move, didn't try to hide the fact that he'd been watching her. He gave her a slight nod and she smiled back at him, then continued on her way to start preparing breakfast for the group.

The wooden stairs felt strangely rigid beneath her feet, a harsh comparison to the wet earth of the yard. Muffled whispers and footsteps of the other early risers drifted out through the screen door. She turned for one last look at the rain, one last bit of that scent… that promise of hope. Just past the clump of trees, a figure was barely visible, standing still with his face turned up toward the sky. She hoped he could feel it, too.


End file.
